L and Misa: Our love
by Featureanimestar97
Summary: After Misa escapes with L, drama and romance is ensued on their journey to be together. (rated M for later scenes)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Her escape

She loved Kira more than anything. At least that was what she thought until one man changed that. He was a weird kind of guy with pale skin, messy black hair, and bags under his eyes. He was known as L. He had watched her during his time of suspicious thoughts of her being the second kira, which was true, but he knew from the moment he saw her that love took over him. He loved Misa Amane more than anything and he grew jealous of Kira each day as he watched her flirt with him. She had called him a pervert for staring, but he didn't care, she was too beautiful to look at. He thought his wish of being with her could never happen until now.

Misa packed her stuff nicely in a pink suitcase, and ran out of her apartment, Rem close behind her. A black limo was right in front of her and an old man holding the door for her to get in. She bowed to Watari and jumped straight into the leather seats. She looked at her lover and kissed him on the lips. L had blushed, but was still smiling. In a few hours the new couple would leave Japan and go live their life in England, L's home.  
She had done it. She had finally escaped Light. She didn't care if he was looking for her, or L. Misa was no longer his puppet. She had finally escaped.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The flight

Once at the airport, Misa saw a familiar person she knew. The girl had long wavy dark brown hair, and was waiting patiently by the water fountains with a little blue suitcase in one hand, and a small book in the other.

"Sayu, over here!" Misa waved.

"I thought you guys would never make it!" She ran towards them, waving hi to both L and Watari.

When Misa had told her about that L was the person not only after kira, but was also her new boyfriend, Sayu couldn't believe it! At first she thought L was a weirdo just by looking at him, but she learned "never judge a book by its cover" and learned that he was really nice. In fact, she thought he was a better boyfriend to her than her brother.

"Did your mother drop you off?" asked L with his thumb to his mouth.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to England; I've always wanted to see Big Ben!"

"You will enjoy it, I've seen it and it is a sight."

"Let's go guys; I don't want us to miss the flight." Misa exclaimed.

During the procedures to get on the flight, Rem whispered to Misa. She turned her head slightly.

"I don't like this at all, are you sure you want to do this Misa?"

She nodded, since she couldn't speak to her in public. Misa reached in her purse to show Rem her death note, bringing it just in case something happened to her.

"I'll be watching you on your whole trip ok?"

Misa nodded again. Rem and her worries she thought.

On the plane, the couple sat next to each other while Sayu sat next Watari. Once the flight took off, Misa leaned over to L who was sitting in his weird sitting position.

"Do you think it was nice to bring her along?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure she will enjoy the others when we get there, why?"

"She seems excited, but looking at the way she's reading her book…."

"Don't worry, she's probably just concentrating." He placed his hand over Misa's.

"You're probably right; in fact you're always right!" She kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled next to him.

Sayu looked up at them, and felt a bit of jealousy. They were lovers just like the ones in her story. She wanted something like that; all her friends were in relationships except her. Looking out the window, she thought if she would ever find someone for her. She definitely didn't want Matsuda, he was too old.

"Will I find someone like that?"

Meanwhile, Rem was on the plane, still worried. I have a bad feeling about this she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Whammy kids

"I love you too Halle, have a good time in Italy bye."  
A young man with shoulder length blond hair hung up the phone. He had just finished talking to his girlfriend who would be leaving for Italy to visit a friend. He walked downstairs and saw the clock, 11:00 p.m. L would be arriving to England in the next morning. In the living room, he sat next to his friends who were just sitting around their own thing. They weren't supposed to stay up late because "Roger needed his sleep" but they knew he just didn't want to deal with kids after hours.  
"Mello, how's Halle?" Matt asked, concentrating on playing Batman Arkham City for the Xbox. Matt had red hair and wore goggles on his face. He was Mello's best friend and was always playing ten videogames each day (he always won).  
"She just got to the airport; her flight is not until an hour."  
"Thank god." Linda muttered to herself while painting a garden scene on a paint board. She was a young girl with a passion for painting, and wore her brown hair in pigtails so paint wouldn't get in.  
"Whatever Linda, I don't see why you hate her." Mello frowned.  
"She's a snoot."  
"Yeah and she doesn't even say hi when she come over!" Rainbow yelled, putting foundation on her face. Rainbow was a girl whose hair had every color in it, and in a ponytail. She was obsessed with makeup and wore rainbow clothing all the time, Mello and Matt teased her a lot on how she looked like a "skittle", or a "clown". She and Linda had been best friends for a long time, since Linda taught her English when she came to the orphanage from Spain.  
"Whatever, she is obviously nervous around you shallow bitches."  
Rainbow gave Mello the finger. Matt and Linda just laughed, Matt taking his eyes off the TV for once. Mello turned beet red and decided to keep quiet.  
"Let's not argue, tomorrow is the day." Near spoke, placing cards on top of each other making a pyramid. When it came to toys for Near it was like chocolate for Mello. He was the same age as Rainbow but was the opposite. He had white messy hair, and wore plain white pjs.  
"Yeah L is coming home, and I heard he's bringing someone!" Linda cried out.  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
"I don't know, Roger said that he was bringing two people, but he doesn't know who."  
"Its probabl-" Near said but was interrupted.  
"Lights out brats, I can hear you kids all the way upstairs!"  
"Roger, leave us alone." Mello protested.  
"Don't make me get the belt now all of you upstairs!"  
The kids went up to there rooms. On the way up Rainbow whispered to Near.  
"Good night Near."  
He didn't hear her though.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Arrival

Lawliet had woken up, he had fallen asleep sometime after the plane took off. He looked over to Misa, who was still asleep wrapped up in her cozy blanket. He moved a strand of her hair out of her face and wrapped himself around her. He noticed a smile on her face, seeing her having sweet dreams made him happy. Happy he thought. He had never known that word before, for someone knowing every definition for each word, happy was a word he barely used or said. As a small child he never was happy, for his parents died when he was such a youngling. When he first heard Misa laugh, and seen her smile, a fuzzy feeling took over him. She showed him what love was, and he repaid her the same the way. Now it was both of them walking the same path to a nice future together.

All of a sudden, the pilot's voice came on the speakers, announcing that they were finally arriving to their destination. L sprang up and shook Misa gently.

"Misa, wake up we are here."

"Lawliet," she said dizzyingly rubbing her eyes, "We are?"

"Yes, are you ready for this?"

"Yes honey, I'm not looking back on Japan, I want to live in England with you."

"We're going to have to live at the orphanage for a while before we find a home, you know that right?"

"Yes I know."

"Guys, why didn't you wake me up?" Sayu cried, interrupting the moment.

The couple just shook their heads, and laughed.

"Is the cake out?" Mello asked the others. Orphans were everywhere preparing a party for the arrival of there genius and mystery guests.

"Yeah, it's in the freezer," Rainbow replied, "And don't eat the chocolate Mells."

"Whatever."

"Near, can you help me with the table?" she asked.

"Sure, let me finished putting the food away." He replied.

Meanwhile, Matt was upstairs taking a few things out of storage. Linda walked in suddenly with something in her hand.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Lin?"

"I found something you were looking for."

Matt put the box down, looking up at her.

"Remember you lost your Gameboy the other month?"

"You found it!?"

She showed him the game in her hand. Telling him she found it in the playroom.

"Wow, thanks Linda I can always count on you, more than Mello." He patted her arm gently.

"No problem," she blushed. "Can I help you?"

"Sure."

Linda smiled; she had a huge crush on Matt as long as she could remember.

In a hour, the fun would begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Girlfriend!

"I'm so excited!" Misa yelled for the millionth time, they had just left the airport and were now less than five minutes away from Whammys.

"Calm down, Misa." L said, amused at how tired she was, to how hyper she was now.

"I'm just looking forward to this that's all my little Lpop!"

Sayu and Watari giggled at the sudden comment. L blushed a dark red, praying to god she wouldn't call him that on the entire visit.

Misa… I know you love him, but please be careful, Rem thought. She was worried on the entire flight, Misa had left Light without him knowing, what if somehow he already figured out…. No she promised herself to be happy for Misa, but if something bad were to happen, Rem would write their name on the spot.

"We're here." Watari said. They found themselves in front of a old, yet huge building of an orphanage. Whammys.

"Misa, Sayu, welcome to my home." L said grinning.

"Rainbow, come on!" Linda shouted from upstairs.

"Let me put a dab of blush on will ya?"

"But there here!"

"Oh shit, I thought you needed help!" She came running downstairs with her makeup still in her hands, but put the items in her pockets. Orphans were crowding the door with Roger at the very front of the crowd. Rainbow stood with her friends.

"You think these guests will be nice?" Matt asked while finally turning off his GameBoy (which Linda had found).

"They better not give me any bullshit." Mello answered.

"Honestly, Mello be cheery for once." Near said.

"Shut up."

"Oh did the poor little muchacho….." Rainbow had teasingly responded, but the door opened slightly.

Then, the four guests walked in and …. "Surprise, welcome home Lawliet!"

"Oh my!" Misa cried.

"Wow, a party!" Sayu screamed overjoyed.

"I miss you all too!" L shouted over the cheering.

Rem just flew upstairs, being one to hate noise. She decided to check the place out for Misa.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Misa Amane, and her friend Sayu Yagami!"

The girls waved and smiled to all the children, who were curious to the strangers, but still showed waves and hugs.

"Girlfriend!" The others were surprised, even Near screamed out the word.

"What's up with the blonde?" Matt exclaimed.

"Forget the blonde, what's up with the brunette?" Mello shouted.

Near, Linda, and Rainbow just looked at each other. "Pervs" was all they could say.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Drama already?

"Misa, these children are my dearest friends." L had brought Misa over to the kids, who were smiling (except Mello), but still contained shock on the inside.  
"This is Mello, Matt, Near, Linda, and Rainbow."  
"Hi, Misa." Matt waved.  
"Hi Misa, welcome to the orphanage." Near greeted respectfully to the young woman.  
"I hope you will enjoy England, London is beautiful." Linda said with a smile.  
"Thank you Linda, It's nice to meet people part of L's life." Misa smiled, her face glowing with kindness to the orphans.  
"Dios mio, weren't you in Pop Cherry's article last month?!" Rainbow yelled.  
"Yes, I was."  
"I'm a huge fan of you, and I use all of the products you advertise!"  
"As you can see her face."  
"Shut up Mello!"  
Misa giggled at the children. They seemed like nice, but she couldn't figure out much about Mello, though she thought the young boy was just being a normal teenager and would come around eventually. The room got dark, and neon lights, music, and the smell of cake was out. The party had finally begun.  
"Come on Misa, lets go get some cake," L patted her arm. "I can smell my favorite."  
"Ok, I'll see ya later guys!"  
Once the couple was gone, the gang turned and faced each other.  
"I like her, she seems nice." Near spoke.  
"Yeah, and she is pretty." Linda said.  
"And a model!" Rainbow jumped in.  
"Why don't we talk to that girl over there, she looks like she needs a friend." Linda pointed at Sayu, who was putting a few snacks on a plate.  
Near and Rainbow nodded, while Matt said he would catch up with them later. Matt really wanted to know what his best friend's problem was, and tried to see what he could do to help. However he had to say a few things first….  
"How the hell did he score a model?"

Sayu was standing near the staircase eating her food of chocolate cake, strawberries, and brownies, which were really tasty. She knew she was being shy, but she hardly knew anyone, and didn't know how to talk to people from another country. As children passed by, they looked at her strangely then went back to enjoying themselves. A shadow had cast over her, she looked up and saw a girl with brown pigtails about her age.  
"Hi, your names Sayu right?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Linda, nice to meet you." Linda gave her hand to Sayu's and shook it gently.  
"Nice to meet you." She smiled shyly.  
"Do you like the party so far Sayu?"  
"Yeah, do you know who made the streamers?" Colorful streamers hung over the ceiling, some forming hearts, stars, and zigzag lines had attracted Sayu when the party began, very artistic.  
"I did, I do a lot of art, and it's like my obsession."  
"Oh, wow you did a good job."  
"Thanks." A small smile came upon Linda's face, which made Sayu feel more comfortable.  
"I'm Near." A small boy with pale skin and hair waved hello with a robot in his hand. Sayu thought the boy was odd, but cute because he was small for his age. She smiled the same. He gave her the robot and on it, a sticky note read, "Welcome."  
"Hola, I'm Rainbow." A girl about Nears age jumped up and sat next to Sayu on the staircase. Her hair was colorful and she wore a lot of makeup, but she put it on better than most girls.  
"And I'm Matt." A boy with red hair and goggles shook her hand. He was cute, but probably not her type.  
"You guys are very nice, thank you for welcoming me."  
"No prob, any friend of L is a friend of mine," Matt smiled. "And let me get Mello."  
Sayu looked in his direction and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in a corner near the living room. Her eyes grew wide, he was handsome! Something about him made her heart skip a beat, and before she knew it, she stood up and walked over to him. She didn't know her new friends were looking at her strangely. All of a sudden, a child bumped into her and her plate fell from her hands while she fell on the wood floor. She looked up at Mello and the cake food was everywhere on his shirt! Then she heard…  
"Watch it bitch!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Roommates?!

Misa and L were about to eat in the kitchen, but their romance soon ended with a loud CRASH! They both turned across to the noise's direction, including the entire orphanage. In front of their eyes they could Sayu on the floor, and Mello standing up with frosting, brownies, and strawberries all over him. She looked as if she was about cry in front of the blonde.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mello's face obviously in rage (even though he had frosting smeared all over his face).

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Sayu stood up to help him. However, she made it worse. All because of a sexy guy.

"Don't touch me!"

"Let me help…."

"No, just get out of my way, you foreign bitch."

"Don't call me that…. dipshit!"

All the kids had their mouths open at her comeback. L and Misa did also, though L's spoon came out of his mouth first. Watari just stood there shocked, Roger fainted. She did not know what was coming to her next. Mello's face turned redder than the devil as he walked over to the brunette, and slowly picked up a purple vase…..

"Mello, stop it!" Matt cried, running toward him.

In a blink of an eye, there was a WHAP! Then, a cry. All stood in a gasp. Sayu had kicked him in the balls. The last thing, everybody saw was a poor boy crying in agony.

"There goes his chance of having kids." Near smirked.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Rainbow cried.

Linda helped Sayu clean up and washed the mess on her hands. In the bathroom, after Linda washed her hands with a wet towel, she saw her new friend sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I just….I just….. I want to go home!"

Small crystal drops of water spilled on Sayu's face, leaving her drowning in her sadness and anger.

Linda wiped her face, "It's okay, don't worry…. he has problems any ways trust me, I've known him for a long time."

"If he has a girlfriend, I feel sorry for her." More tears build up in eyes.

"Don't she is a diva anyway."

Linda continued to wipe Sayu's face, "You want me to help you unpack?"

Sayu sniffed and nodded. The two girls left the bathroom, and walked to Linda's room.

Lawliet walked over to Misa, who was wiping the floor. He whispered in her ear about what matters Watari, Roger, and him discussed for Mello's behavior. Misa stared at him in protest.

"L, are you all crazy?"

"It will work, trust me."

"No, this is not how this problem should work out."

"Please, don't argue with me."

Misa's face turned sour, this visit so far was a pain in the ass. For once, her Lawliet was not making a wise choice it would only bring more disaster. She watched Watari and Roger drag Mello up the stairs (though Roger was pulling Mello by the ear, while the poor boy was constantly rubbing ice on himself), leaving the couple alone for themselves. She saw Rem near the door looking at Misa as if she was in wonderland. Misa shook her head and watched Rem disappear.

By the time they went upstairs, Linda was helping fold clothes neatly onto a spare mattress for her. When they saw Mello, the young girl got in front of her friend defensively.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt her." Watari said.

"Apologize." Roger let go of Mello.

"S..s.. ..ry." He gritted through his teeth, pain still coming to through his area. How long was he to put ice there?

Sayu just stared at him, he was cute, but he had an ugly personality.

"We have decided that in order to work things out, you will not be staying in this room, but will be staying in his room as if you two were roommates." Watari spoke.

"Whattttttt!" Sayu screamed. Linda rolled her eyes, she had a feeling that these two people were not going to get along.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: An important talk

Later that night, Misa was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She hadn't seen L all night, nor had she seen the kids. Her mind was on what had happened. Did the kids like her, or hate her? Maybe, she could arrange a little hangout, that way they all could be friends….. Her cherry red cell phone had rung. She looked at the text, come upstairs. She smiled and gently went to what awaited her. All of the lights were on in each door except one. She opened it gently, and she saw herself in Lawliet's room,  
"Hello, Princess Misa." L stood near a balcony with the wind blowing in the breeze, she noticed a small table with two candle lights, and two small plates of cake and ice cream.  
"Hello, my sweet prince," She ran to him with a hug at the end. "So this is your room."  
His room was not much to look at, since it was plain with just a simple bed, a closet, a drawer, and a bathroom. She noticed though, a small teddy bear in the corner along with his black and her pink suitcase. Misa had to make sure to ask him about it later.  
"Yeah, it's what you could say "where I spent most of my time."  
"Don't worry, I won't girly it up." She giggled.  
"Sit down my love, I saved you some cake."  
"L, you did all this?" She sat down, never knowing how romantic he was. The dinner was like a movie scene, and the balcony had such a nice view to it, perfectly perfect.  
"Yes, because I adore you." He blushed slightly.

The night was gorgeous, as the young couple enjoyed their evening alone. Misa sure was grateful to having this sort of date….because Light hardly did anything with her, No, she wouldn't think about that monster, she quickly drank her champagne fast, trying to enjoy her night without HIM getting in the way. However, the young model saw her lover eating only bits of his meal, and then his brow creased, and the sound of a dropped fork was heard.  
"Misa, I need to tell you something about the Kira case."  
"What is it?" She slowly dropped her glass.  
"Well, I kind of told ….well I told Sayu's father that I went to England to "solve another murder case", but I told him to take charge while I was gone, they have no idea the real reason why I'm here. Also, I will send them fake news through the computer every now and then."  
Misa saw the stress in his eyes. She had a feeling he would bring something like this up.  
"I'm sorry Misa, I didn't want to tell you, because I knew it would interrupt our time together, but I couldn't take it anymore."  
"Don't worry, I knew you were still working on the case, and also I need to tell you something also." She set down her glass, "I quit modeling."  
L looked at her with wide eyes, "But Misa that was dream wasn't it, what you are going to do now with no job?"  
"I want to start over here in England, so being a model is no longer an interest to me, and I'm sure I'll find a small job here, I just don't know what."  
"Maybe you could…."  
Misa placed her soft finger to his lips, "Hush, lets just enjoy the rest of the night, and I'm glad you were being honest."  
L nodded. She smiled at him, knowing she could always trust him.

Misa put the rest of her clothes inside the drawers. She was about to turn around, but L touched her shoulder gently. He kissed it warmly as if she was a small baby, and she liked it.  
"Misa, I'm so glad you came."  
She didn't say anything, the chills up her spine took over as L picked her up, and took her to the bed. He kissed her mouth passionately, and took off his shirt. His muscular chest made her blush. Then, he reached for her black shirt, her pink bra soon revealed. Misa jumped up, almost pushing her boyfriend off the bed.  
"Stop." She said.  
L stood up, "I'm sorry, I know it's too soon…"  
"No, it's just that there are kids here you know?"  
"Don't worry their asleep."  
"No Lawliet lets not do this."  
"But, didn't you say making love was part of the process of love?"  
"I know what I said, just let me go take a shower, we can talk about this later."  
Misa got up, not realizing how bitter she had sounded. She grabbed her night gown and walked to the bathroom. She didn't know what came over her, she wanted to take a chance, but something told her no. Through the door, she heard her lover yell.  
"You wouldn't keep Light waiting, would you?!"  
The blonde just stood there. A small tear came down her eye, he was angry at her. It was all her fault.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Blush/ More than friends

Sayu had finished taking a shower and reorganizing her clothes. She, of course, was stuck in Mello's room. It was full of posters of bands, leather clothes everywhere, and a trash can full of chocolate wrappers. How this Watari's idea with "getting along" was was suppose to do? Grumpily, she grabbed the covers of the matter, and tried to lie down, but Mello's phone conversation with his so called "girlfriend" was keeping her awake.

"I miss you a lot Halle, I can't wait to see you when you get back." He said, since when was he so sweet?!

"I love you too, bye." He hung up the phone.

Sayu turned over and took out her book to read, maybe reading would help her out with her annoyance. Mello saw how mad she was to be put in this position, he hated the idea himself, even though he admitted she was a pretty girl, she was a whiny brat. He thought about the conversation Matt and he had. Matt kept asking about what his problem was and Mello simply answered... "Cause I miss Halle." They then got into more of an argument; it simply was not a good one for best friends. After they argued, Matt had told him to apologize, that was going to be hard to do.

Mello noticed Sayu's book, it was blue with two lovers passionately kissing in the snow. It was titled, Snow Kiss. He walked over to her. She looked up at him angry.

"What do you want?" Before she knew it, the book was taken from her. She found herself struggling to get it.

He looked over the book and read out loud, "Her naked body lay next to mine…." He stopped and dropped the book.

"Didn't know you were so dirty, Sayu."

"Its not dirty, it's romantic, give it back!"

He dropped it, "Aren't you too young to be reading these kinds of books?"

"Shut up, I'm twenty years old, same age as you."

"Oh really, you act quite childish for your age..."

"Shut the hell up, if your so "mature" than why are you still living in an orphanage, not picking shit up in this room, or even having a job!"

She got out of the bed immediately, ready to hurt him again, "In fact, be glad I kicked your baby maker, because you wouldn't be able to take care of a kid!"

Mello was stunned on how much words she could speak in one little mouth.

"Well, I am getting out of here, once I propose to Halle."

"Good luck with that, loser." She turned and got on her mattress.

The blonde was fuming steam out of his ears; this brunette was going to make him kill himself. He just turned off the lamp, and in the dark as she turned over to the wall, he took his clothes off, but then….

"What are you doing, you perv!" The girl threw a pillow at him.

"For your info, I was going to take a shower!"

"Then, don't undress in front of me!"

"Why were you looking," He turned and headed to the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way, I know your blushing."

Sayu covered her mouth, not knowing what to say, because she was.

Linda was painting a picture by candlelight, when Matt walked in.

"Hi Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were painting." He sat next to her on the bed.

"It's just a rose, nothing special."

"It's beautiful though, roses were my mom's favorite flowers" He noticed Linda looking at him.

"You must miss her dearly"

"I do, I remember her death so well, that gun in that robbers hand…"

Linda dropped her brush, "Matt, please don't cry again."

She was the only person ever to see him cry, because he knew she was helpful to him, since her family died the same way, so she basically knew what his feelings were.

The red haired boy wiped a tear from his cheek, "I'm sorry, I should go now."

"Wait, stay here, we could talk about it."

"Linda, I talked to you about it so many times, I came here to talk about something important, but it seems to backfire every time I try."

The painter was curious. What did he want to talk about? Before she knew it, he kissed her full on the mouth. It was warm, and soft. Was she dreaming? Linda had had a crush on him forever, so it was normal for her, but it wasn't.

"I love you Linda, and I want to be more than friends with you."

Linda didn't know what to do, all she did was lock her closed door. Once, she was back on the bed, she took off her pigtails, Matt's goggles, and kissed him more deeply and loving.

"I love you too, Matt." She breathed. Matt took her pajamas off, exposing her; he took off his clothes as well soon after. Both of them stared at each others nudity.

"I'm about to show you how much I love you." He whispered.

"I'm ready."

The young orphans made love by the candlelight. They both never knew this would happen tonight, but it didn't matter anymore. They enjoyed every second with each other naked, kissing, and moaning. They were after all these years, more than friends.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The hunt starts

A young man with brown hair had walked inside his home with his father, and a shinigami following him. His father, a well known chief had let everybody rest for the weekend, since he was put in charge while L was absent. He was tired, though he couldn't sleep because "justice" needed him. He left for upstairs, but saw that his younger sister was not in her room.  
"Looks like your sister said bye out of no where." The shinigami Ryuk cackled.  
The young man walked downstairs to find his mother in the kitchen, chopping vegetables.  
"Mom, where's Sayu?"  
"Oh Light, she went to England with Misa, she won't be back until she makes her decision to leave, she is a woman after all."  
"Wait, with Misa, does dad know about this?" Light hadn't seen Misa since the day he had blown up on her for acting stupid and annoying all the time.  
"Yes he knows, he dropped her off the other day at the airport, she didn't want me to tell you because of your breakup with Misa, and…" She stopped in mid sentence.  
"What!" He yelled.  
Soichiko jumped, startled, "Well, Misa has a new boyfriend now, I didn't see him, but Sayu told me she met him before."  
"Holy crap, I feel like I'm in one of those human drama shows!" Ryuk laughed.  
"Oh really…." He pretended to be hurt, but inside he was steaming like fire.  
"Light don't worry, you'll find someone, and who knows, maybe I'll be a grandma before you know it." She chuckled.  
He showed a smile, pretending to cheer up, "Thanks mom, I'll be upstairs."

"Damn it, that son of a bitch L!" Light slammed his hand on the desk, nearly breaking it.  
"Didn't know L could be a ladies man…."  
"Shut the hell up, Ryuk!"  
Ryuk froze, scared straight out of himself.  
"This is bad, he didn't go to England for the case, and I'm stupid for believing him, I thought he was starting to get out of my way."  
"Well, he could be using her, but your sister came along with them, so…I'm confused." Ryuk rubbed his head, thinking sure was worth a headache.  
"I don't know, but Kira will find out."  
"Whatcha mean?"  
"Ryuk, take all the apples you need for the flight, because Kira is going to go hunting." He smirked evilly.  
The shinigami didn't know what to say, but two words described it, oh shit.

This the end of part one of the sort guys! Part 2 will be up soon, but as a whole new story! Thanks for reading guys, hope to get reviews on part 2!


End file.
